List of Crayola crayon colors
Since the introduction of Crayola drawing crayons by Binney & Smith in 1903, more than two hundred distinctive colors have been produced in a wide variety of assortments. The table below represents all of the colors found in regular Crayola assortments from 1903 to the present. Since the introduction of fluorescent crayons in the 1970s, the standard colors have been complemented by a number of specialty crayon assortments, represented in subsequent tables. Standard colors Specialty crayons Along with the regular packs of crayons, there have been many specialty sets, including Silver Swirls, ; re-accessed April 19, 2008 Gem Tones, ; re-accessed April 19, 2008 Pearl Brite, ; re-accessed April 19, 2008 Metallic FX, Magic Scent, ; re-accessed April 19, 2008 Silly Scents,TheCrayolaStore.com – Crayola Silly Scents Crayons (52–3417) and more. Fluorescent crayons In 1972, Binney & Smith introduced eight Crayola fluorescent crayons, designed to fluoresce under black light. The following year, they were added to the 72-count box, which had previously contained two of the eight most-used colors, in place of the duplicate crayons. These crayons remained steady until 1990, when all eight were renamed, and eight more were added, for a total of sixteen fluorescent crayons. One of the new colors, Hot Magenta, shared a name with one of the original colors, now Razzle Dazzle Rose. For some reason, two of the original eight fluorescent crayons have the same color as two of the newer crayons. In 1992, the fluorescent colors were added to the new No. 96 box, becoming part of the standard lineup. When four new crayons were added to the No. 96 assortment in 2003, four existing colors were discontinued, including two of the fluorescents. Also beginning in 1993, packs of fluorescent crayons were regularly labeled "neon" or "neons". Fabric In 1976, Crayola released a pack of 8 Fabric crayons. Each crayon was named after a standard color. In 1980, "Light Blue" was discontinued and replaced with Black. The colors' hexadecimal values are currently unknown. The names of the colors are listed below: *Black *Blue *Burnt Sienna *Green *Light Blue *Magenta *Orange *Violet *Yellow Metallic (Canada) In 1987, Crayola released a pack of 16 metallic crayons in Canada. 4 of the colors are named after 4 of the standard colors. Also, one of the colors is named before a Metallic FX color. The colors' hexadecimal values are currently unknown. The names of the colors are listed below: *Aged Copper *Aztec Gold *Bluetonium *Brass *Bronze *Cadmium Red *Cast Iron *Cobalt Blue *Copper *Gold *Kryptonite *Rust *Silver *Steel Blue *Tarnished Gold *Titanium Silver Swirls In 1990, Crayola released the Silver Swirls, a pack of 24 silvery colors. The colors' hexadecimal values are approximated below. Multicultural In 1992, Crayola released a set of eight multicultural crayons which "come in an assortment of skin hues that give a child a realistic palette for coloring their world." The eight colors used came from their standard list of colors (none of these colors are exclusive to this set), and the set was, for the most part, well received, though there has also been some criticism. Magic Scent In 1994, Crayola produced a 16-pack of crayons that released fragrances when used. In 1995, Crayola changed some of the scents because of complaints received from parents that some of the crayons smelled good enough to eat, like the Cherry, Chocolate, & Blueberry scented crayons. Crayons with food scents were retired in favor of non-food scents. The thirty crayons all consisted of regular Crayola colors. Gem Tones In 1994, Crayola released the Gem Tones, a pack of 16 crayons modeled after precious stones. The colors' hexadecimal values are approximated below: Glow in the Dark In 1994, Crayola released the Glow in the Dark crayons, a pack of eight crayons. However, it did not contain any color names in North America. Only four of the colors were available in the UK. Changeables The Crayola Changeables crayons were introduced in 1995. The chart includes the color changer, an off-white crayon that goes on clear and initiates the color changes in the other crayons from the "From color" to the "To color". Color 'n Smell Following previous issues with scented crayons in 1994 and 1995, Binney & Smith released a new line, known as "Magic Scent" crayons in 1997. None of the crayons were named after or given the scent of foods. The sixteen crayons all consisted of regular Crayola colors. Star Brite In 1997, Crayola released a 16-pack of Star Brite crayons. However, it did not contain any color names. The hex triplets below are representative of the colors produced by the named crayons. Color Mix-Up In 1997, Crayola released a 16-pack of crayons, each of which contains a solid color with flecks of two other colors in it. Colors in chart below are approximated. The hex RGB values are in the order of the predominant color and then the flecks. Colors for crayons other than Mixed Veggies and Star Spangled Banner come from information on the crayon wrapper. Pearl Brite In 1997, Crayola released a 16-pack of Pearl Brite crayons: These were designed to give soft pearlescent colors. These had a new wrapper design, black with a white oval Crayola logo and white text. Glitter crayons In 1997, Crayola released Crayons with Glitter as part of a Special Effects crayons package. Starting as late as 1999, their crayon names don't appear on the crayon wrappers. In the below list, the background represents crayon color, and the highlighted "square of glitter" around text represents glitter color. Construction Paper In 1998, Crayola Introduced Construction Paper Crayons, The specialty line remained one of the longest running specialty lines they ever put out. The hex triplets below are representative of the colors produced by the named crayons. Metallic FX In 2001, Crayola produced the Metallic FX crayons, a set of 16 metallic crayons whose names were chosen through a contest open to residents of the U.S. and Canada.BINNEY & SMITH NAME THE METALLIC CRAYON COLORS CONTEST – OFFICIAL RULES The hex triplets below are representative of the colors produced by the named crayons. All colors are included in the special 152-count Ultimate Crayon Collection pack alongside 120 standard and 16 glitter crayons. Four of the colors are included in the regular 96-count crayon box. Gel FX In 2001, Crayola produced the Gel FX crayons. However, it didn't contain any color names. Four of the colors are randomly included in the 96-count crayon box alongside four Metallic FX colors and is not included in the 152-count Ultimate Crayon Collection set. The hex triplets below are representative of the colors produced by the named crayons. Silly Scents The Silly Scents are produced by Crayola in a 16-pack. The sixteen crayons all consisted of regular Crayola colors. Heads 'n Tails The eight Heads 'n Tails crayons are double-sided and encased in plastic tubes that function much like the ones on Crayola Twistables. Each crayon has two shades of color, for a total of 16 colors, which are approximated by the background colors and hex RGB values below. Twistables 24 pack Mini Twistables In 2004, Crayola released a set of 24 mini twistable crayons. They are nearly half the size of large twistable crayons. The colors' hexadecimal values are shown below. The colors are from the standard list of crayon colors. Fun Effects Mini In 2004, Crayola released a 24 pack of Fun Effects mini twistable crayons. It contains 8 eXtreme colors, 8 metallic colors, and 8 rainbow colors. True to Life In 2007, Crayola released the set of eight True to Life crayons. Each crayon is extra-long and contained within a plastic casing similar to that of Crayola Twistables crayons. In the table, the background approximates the primary color and the text is in the two supporting colors. The approximate RGB hex values for each are given as well. Extreme Twistables colors In 2009, Crayola released eight crayons in long twistable barrels. The approximate colors and RGB hex values are shown below.